metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian McBride
Brian McBride was a CIA agent assigned as director of operations of African Affairs. He was appointed as the mission planner of the Galuade Incident, where he provided Solid Snake his expertise on Gindra affairs. In actuality, McBride was actually one of the surviving members of Black Chamber. Biography Prior to 2000, this man was a member of the black ops unit Black Chamber, a unit designed to undergo missions that FOXHOUND at the time was unable to undergo due to constant surveillance as a result of their role in taking down Outer Heaven in 1995. After a mission to stop South American terrorists from using a U.S.-made Metal Gear that was hijacked, the unit was massacred by FOXHOUND due to misinformation. He, alongside four other members, were the only survivors. Unlike his comrades, who underwent mercenary work while biding their time to eventually exact their revenge against FOXHOUND and Anonymous, the person responsible for the death of their unit, he instead adopted a new identity, creating new documentations regarding his past and identifying himself as Brian McBride. His creation of a new identity was extensive enough that he even altered his facial features. He eventually joined the CIA and eventually rose the ranks to become the director of operations of African Affairs, and also used his position to leak details to his comrades regarding anything relating to their overall goal. Eventually, two years after the massacre, McBride saw the development of GANDER, the newest version of Metal Gear that America was developing. Seeing an opportunity to finally find out Anonymous's identity and thus exact revenge, he leaked the development to his comrades at Black Chamber, who then proceeded to hijack GANDER while it was en route to South America with the aid of the Gindra Liberation Front. As McBride, he then planned the mission for Snake to enter Galuade, the base formerly known as Outer Heaven. Simultaneously, however, he leaked information to his comrades to ruin Snake's mission. When Metal Gear GANDER was activated and launched what was initially believed to be a live nuke, he initially indicated that when/if Snake was to return to the United States, he would reprimand Snake for the failure.Brian McBride made this threat in an optional Codec conversation, while Snake was trying to flee from the base's active defense systems Eventually, his cover was potentially blown when Pyro Bison revealed that a fifth Black Chamber survivor was among Snake's contact group. He then gained the opportunity to cover his tracks temporarily when Harks revealed that Chris Jenner was not actually among the Delta Squad members prior to their death at the hands of Black Chamber to insinuate that she may have been the mole for Black Chamber. McBride eventually revealed the truth when the opportunity presented itself when the leader of Black Chamber, Black Arts Viper revealed his survival and plans. McBride promptly took Colonel Campbell and Mei Ling hostage while Snake fought Viper, while also rooting for the latter to succeed in their plans. McBride was eventually shot and killed by Weasel. He died without ever knowing that not only was his true identity already known by the true identity of Anonymous, Steve Gardner, but that he and the rest of his unit was actually manipulated by him via Gardner's leaking of Metal Gear to him. Behind the scenes Brian McBride is a character from the non-canon game Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. His name was taken from a character from the Pro Evolution Soccer games, himself based on the real life American soccer player, Brian McBride, which was also developed by Konami. Notes and references de:Bryan McBride es:Brian McBride Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Male Category:Support Team Category:Americans Category:Antagonists